What Really Happens cannot be Taken back
by Dark Dragon Kail
Summary: Sometimes, Yuna may seem like a decent girl who is full of purity and love, fit for the job of a summoner... NOT! This comedy is based on Yuna's point of view of what really happened during the game. Even if Tidus is just a drama-queen gay acting guy, she


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X but I really really love the damn game. So I'm just gonna make fun of it.  
  
What Really Happens Cannot Be Taken Back:  
  
Chapter 1: And so the Saga begins.  
  
I was just strolling around the temple, hoping I wouldn't bump into any idiot that was still glorifying this Yevon asshole; so I just looked around to find something that might entertain me for a while.  
  
Tidus had just gotten out of the bathroom... GOD HE IS SO GAY! I mean the way he walks and the way he flips his hair and the way his "perfect complexion" goes w/ absolutely every single pretty thing. He says he comes from a lineage of famous pretty people.  
  
"Hey Yuna!"  
  
Aw shit, he saw me. "Hello- -Tidus- - How- - are you- -doing?" Ya know how these pretty people have to have their conversations split in syllables. I bet he makes fun of the way I talk...  
  
"Yuna, you like. TOTALLY TALK SO WEIRD!" "Yes- - Tidus; I- - enjoy- - speaking- - this way to people- - like you."  
  
"Awww! Ain't that sweet? Oh Yuna, you're such a DOLL!"  
  
"Actually- - I'm a summoner."  
  
"Oh ya! So how's life working out for you as a- - what was it aga- -" "Summoner..." "Oh ya that..."  
  
*Sigh* I'm just gonna have to forget about talking strangely to him, it's too much of a long story...  
  
"Well, I have been training w/ a few Aeons to perfect my skills, but having to be so alone sometimes. it just doesn't seem right. I must find some way to find peace in all this training..... it only makes me wonder what I was brought to this world for?..."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna, I didn't listen to a THING you just said; I was just staring at the BABE behind you!"  
  
This damn asshole just made me waste 13 seconds of my life explaining him something semi-personal that only friends speak to each other about. he's pathetic- - and who is this BITCH standing behind me- -"  
  
"Hello Yuna, how have you been this morning?"  
  
"Oh, Good morning, Ms. Lulu. I'm doing fine, and yourself?"  
  
DAMNIT!! WHY HER?! SHE FREAKS ME OUT! She's like got her tits hanging out like some sort of. some sort of. EW! Don't think these things, Lady Yuna, DON'T!  
  
"I'm doing fine... Except, I feel like I have a pipe for a spinal-chord."  
  
"Oh, did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Oh, she didn't sleep at ALL last night, if you get what I'm saying, Yuna."  
  
....... I have absolutely nothing to say right now except for WHAT?! Are you SCREWING W/ ME?!  
  
"You're such a fag, Tidus..."  
  
"Say what?!.............. *sniffles* YUNA! She called me a fag...  
  
No shit, about time.  
  
"Ms. Lulu... I'm sure he was just being humorous about this."  
  
"Oh no he isn't; THIS BIATCH WAS UP ALL NIGHT, SPYING ON WAKKA AND ME!"  
  
"PLEASE Ms. Lulu! Let's not argue about this matter!"  
  
KILL THE BITCH!! JUST DO IT ALREADY!!  
  
"Ain't NOBODY gonna tell me what to do, OKAY?! Now you move, sista', and I'll stab him!"  
  
"NOBODY'S STABBING NOBODY O_O THIS IS A VERY HAPPY DAY..."  
  
Oh, sorry! I forgot to mention that I get these bad-tempered tantrums. I snap sometimes.  
  
"o.. k.."  
  
I kinda scare people to the point of them just agreeing that I have mental problems.  
  
"Hey, Yuna, wanna go out to the bay for a while?"  
  
"Sure- - Tidus- - I would- -love- -that."  
  
I think he sometimes has a good way of acting how he's kinda sweet to ask me to go w/ him to the bay... Besaid is a very peaceful place and even though I have to put up w/ Tidus, sometimes it's not that bad...  
  
"Tidus, this is beautiful. How- - do- - you know- - when- - the ocean breeze- - is this good- - when- - you haven't- - been here- - all- - day?"  
  
"Ah, you kinda pick it up when you play blitzball all the time. Sometimes it's a thing that you just have an urge and no matter what state the ocean breeze is in; it will always seem right."  
  
SEE WHAT I MEAN?!...  
  
HE'S SO GAY!!  
  
"That's really wonderful Tidus. I wish I had something that came natural like that."  
  
"Ya know Yuna... By this angle of the sun, you look so beautiful..."  
  
Awwwww... Ok; maybe he's not so gay ^_^  
  
"You look- -quite- - handsome- - yourself!"  
  
"Thank you; I know that my WONDERFUL complexion goes w/ everything!"  
  
Ok I take that back -_-'  
  
"Oh! *giggling* You're terrible!"  
  
JIIJIJIJIJIJJIJI!! LIKE OH MY GAWD! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! AJIJIJJIJIJI! Asshole...  
  
"Ah, Yuna, you know I'm kidding."  
  
It's funny how he sometimes seems to be such a kidder but in an idiotic way, which really kinda pisses me off and makes me have another one of these tantrums; but then there's the whole sweet side of him. He's probably had a dark past... Or something still might make him feel unwanted... I wonder what might make him feel that way?  
  
"YO, BITACH! I'M NOT DONE W/ YOU! WHERE YOU TINK YOU GOING?! HM?!"  
  
"Ummm... ummmm... MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oh, what an idiot -_-'  
  
"Ah, never mind this BULL-shit! I'm getting' Wakka!"  
  
"Someone say my name, ya?"  
  
Oh great, not him... He has that stupid "YA" thing at the end of his sentences that makes him sound like a Scottish person, ya know like, YA! HOW YA DOIN', YA?! WHAT'S YOU SHOE SIZE, YA?! YOU READY, YA?! It's freakin' annoying!  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"Yes, m' lady?"  
  
"May we please go to a more deserted area?"  
  
"Yes, we may, Yuna."  
  
I'm gonna be so honest w/ you. I dunno what it is about him that as much as I wanna strangle him sometimes; as much as I wanna just slit his throat open; as much as I just wanna hit him w/ a brick... I kinda feel a sort of passion for him. That day we walked amongst the bay just talking. It was the first time he didn't seem to be hateful and a drama-queen, but yet, a caring and wonderful gentleman. We spoke about our goals in life and what scared us and all of that crap... It was a good day.  
  
"Hey, Yuna?"  
  
"Yes, Tidus?"  
  
"Have you ever thought of, ya know... WHY THE HELL YOUR EYES LOOK SO WEIRD I MEAN - - HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED GETTING CONTACT LENSES OR SOMETHING? They sometimes just... UGH! Freak me OUT!"  
  
And the moment is spoiled... Once again -_-' *sighs* 


End file.
